


Vintage for Valentine's

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I mean, It's these two, Lingerie, Married Couple, Nipple Clamps, Post-Canon, Smut, Softness, Valentine's Day, i don't know what else you expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Just a quiet Valentine's day at the club, like every other year... but it is their first one as a married couple, so really they have to do something a little bit special, right?





	Vintage for Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to loumillerlesbian who wanted the nipple clamps to make a reappearance. I was always planning to write a Valentine's fic, but now apparently I'm writing two, because nothing is ever that simple with these two. There will be another fic on this theme at some point that I'll fit into the Stayverse.

Valentine's day has always been... complex. Lou was never really one for overly commercialised anything, and Valentine's tended to fall into that trap in a big way. As far as Lou is concerned, if you needed a specific day to show someone you loved them, then you didn't really love them that much at all. What matters more to her was the everyday little gestures, and in some ways those are something Debbie can be surprisingly good at. 

For Debbie on the other hand, events and ceremony matter a little more. Valentine's probably ranks the lowest in order of importance, sure, because even Debbie Ocean recognises that it's mostly a money grab, but she still likes there to be something made of it. Over the years that's settled down into a sort of compromise where they mostly spent the day at home, but doing couple-y things. It had the advantage of also being significantly cheaper than most of the inflated options which were presented as mandatory for couples wishing to do things right. 

Of course, this year is a little different, and the fact that they're married now introduces a little uncertainty to proceedings that hasn't been there in years. Rather than dance around or play any games involving hints, about a week before, Lou decides to ask about it. 

It's late morning and they're sitting in the kitchen area. The sun is streaming in and even after all this time, Lou still isn't tired of the way Debbie looks painted with stripes of gold. They're in comfortable silence, sipping their coffee, or at least, Lou is sipping her coffee. Debbie's bypassed her usual ridiculous milkshake and gone straight for a hot chocolate. They're sitting next to each other, closer than usual, and Debbie's head is almost but not quite resting on Lou's shoulder. Lou settles a hand on her back, rubbing gently, easing Debbie just that little bit closer, enough to press a kiss to her temple. 

"So..."

"So?"

"What do you want to do about Valentine's this year?"

Debbie glances up at her, frowning a little. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to do something different?"

"Why?"

"Because since it's our first one as a married couple I thought it might be nice to revisit the tradition? See if we're both happy with it, if we want to change it, if we want to just do something a little different this year..."

"Oh..." Debbie relaxes a little against her side and Lou smiles, arm sliding round a little further, hand slipping under the fabric of the t-shirt Debbie's wearing to find warm skin. "No... I think I like our routine... if that's okay?"

"Suits me just fine... So what shall we cook this year?"

"Mmmn... well, you do starter and main, I'll do dessert?"

"That's our usual arrangement, yes. Do you want it to be a surprise?"

"If I'm honest, nothing too fancy? I mean, don't get me wrong, I know you're great in the kitchen, but just... something really /good/ and unpretentious?"

Lou laughs and nuzzles her, seeking out Debbie's lips for a kiss. 

"Alright, I think I can work with that. I was thinking that it might be fun to dress up a little?"

"You never need much of an excuse to find a costume though, do you Miller."

"Miller-Ocean now."

"Miller when you're being ridiculous."

"I don't think it's the Miller part of that name with that history, darling."

Debbie pulls a face and Lou laughs and kisses her on the nose. 

"So, costumes?"

"Nothing as extreme or tacky as a costume... but since you like tradition so much, how about we both go a little vintage?"

"How vintage?"

"Vintage as you like?"

"How are we defining vintage?"

"Anything between the twenties and the seventies?"

"Mmmn... that's quite the window."

"Isn't it... I'm sure you can find something in there that you'd like?"

"More importantly I'm sure I can find something in there that /you'd/ like."

Lou grins and kisses her softly. 

"I look forward to it."

***

As usual, Lou wakes up first. She doesn't exactly rush to open her eyes. There's no need to, and she has the time to enjoy this. The bed is warm and soft, and, more importantly, she's wrapped around Debbie. She's pretty sure her nose is pressed in against Debbie's shoulder. Even being awake there's no light filtering in through her eyelids which means she's using Debbie to block the light, and really, it's comfortable and it smells good. Reluctantly she shifts up, nuzzling along the line of her neck, arm around Debbie's waist.

She feels rather than hears Debbie chuckle softly, and shamelessly nuzzles the pulse point behind her ear, and sucks her ear lobe into her mouth for a brief nip. 

"Mmm... good morning to you too..."

"It's always a good morning with me."

"Well yes, okay, that's true... Mmmmn... happy Valentine's day?"

Lou chuckles and wraps her hand around under Debbie's ribs, tugging her gently over until the Ocean is lying on her back, gazing up at her, soft and hazy and perfect. Debbie slides her fingers into Lou's hair, cradling the base of her skull and tugging her down into a kiss. It's hot and lazy, and Lou traces the curve of Debbie's lips with her tongue, a dance or a duel, a slow burn. 

"I'm sure it will be..."

"That sounds like the tone of someone with plans..."

"You know I have plans. You can't tell me you don't have plans either."

Lou's hand creeps lower, and Debbie laughs, pressing back against her. 

"Mmmmn... don't spoil your present..."

"You're not wrapped yet..."

"No, but I will be..."

"Let me help you on the way?"

Debbie laughs, it's musical and perfect and Lou drags kisses down the side of her throat, lingering at her collarbone, nipping and sucking to work the first of what will be many marks of the day into pale skin, fingers splayed over Debbie's hips to pin her lightly to the mattress as she arches up. 

She hooks her fingers into the sides of Debbie's underwear, easing it down at the same time as Debbie shifts back to tug the soft fabric of Lou's t-shirt up over her head.

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that?"

"I should with all the times you tell me..."

"You wouldn't want me to stop though, would you."

"Please don't..."

Lou laughs and nuzzles her way down, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the valley between Debbie's breasts, and working another mark into her hip. 

"Think these are going to complement your outfit later?"

"Baby your marks go with everything..."

"That's what I like to hear..."

Lou settles between Debbie's thighs and grins, the smirk widening further still as she watches Debbie's pupils blow wide, her eyelids flutter shut and she tilts her head back, throat exposed in the most beautiful gesture of submission. Lou strokes her thighs. She loves the way Debbie's skin feels, and she'd always be prepared to swear this is the softest part of Debbie's body, and it helps ground her. 

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

"I also admire your restraint in not making a quip about breakfast."

"All the best breakfasts come with cream..."

"Oh there it is... you better make me pancakes after this..."

"And you claim you're not a pillow princess..."

Lou smirks and teases her tongue over Debbie's slit, craving the way her fingers curl into the sheets, the way her hips buck, it's all so beautifully familiar, the most incredible symphony... and Lou's always taken pride in being able to conduct it. 

"It's- ha- not my fault I believe you- nn- when you keep telling me I'm a princess..."

Lou laughs, dragging another moan from Debbie's lips as she settles to her task, because reducing Debbie to an incoherent mess is always a good start to the day, and she knows just how to do that, working her slow and easy. She teases one finger against Debbie, easing it in slow and crooking it in the way she knows makes Debbie's eyes roll back in her head. There's no need for more than that, not yet... that will come later. 

When she can tell Debbie's close, she eases back, thumb working circles on her clit to watch her because Debbie's gloriously beautiful when she comes and Lou never gets tired of watching it. 

There's no rush in the afterglow, and Lou purrs as Debbie's hand comes to rest in her hair and scritches lightly. 

"...Happy Valentine's..."

When Debbie tugs her gently up, Lou goes willingly, and this kiss is just as soft as that orgasm as Debbie rolls her over and Lou smirks as the Ocean ends up on top, because the look on her face wold be enough to make an angel sin. Fortunately Lou has never pretended to be an angel, and she offers no resistance as Debbie moves to reciprocate, kissing down her body and lingering at her breasts because she can. Debbie's always had a thing for Lou's tits, and it would be hard to say whether it developed as a result of Lou's usual style, or whether Lou's style had evolved to cater to Debbie's fascination, but either way neither of them is complaining.

Lou loves the feeling of Debbie's fingers on her ribs, arches more because really she loves nothing more than being touched, even if she rarely admits it. To Debbie she doesn't have to, Debbie just knows, and Lou doesn't have to say anything at all as Debbie sucks a mark of her own between her breasts, and another on the opposite hip to her tattoo. She doesn't settle between Lou's thighs though, instead working her with deft fingers while her lips and tongue focus on her nipples and the spots on her body that make her gasp. This is give and take, everything in turn, pleasure from trust and familiarity and desire... the heat that scorches will come later, the evening is always more intense, but times like this when the fire between them is enough to keep warm and they relax as equals. Lou loves making Debbie feel good, and the sex between them has always been incredible... but that doesn't make tender moments like this any less special, and she's never trusted anyone else like this. 

She comes with Debbie's name a whispered prayer on her lips - the screaming is for later - with every muscle in her body tensing and fireworks behind her eyes. When she finally summons the energy to open her eyes again, Debbie's beautiful topazes are the first thing she sees, and Lou smiles, lifting a leaden limb to run her fingers through Debbie's hair, tucking it behind her ear, cupping her jaw as Debbie smiles, impossibly soft. 

"...Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

She presses a kiss to Lou's palm, and Lou feels her heart melt. 

***

Lou is standing in the kitchen, halfway through the prep for the dinner when she hears Debbie on the stairs and resists the urge to turn around to look. She's happy with her own costume, and she's looking forward to seeing whatever Debbie's come up with. Hers is a forties style jumpsuit in a deep burgundy. It could almost pass for a dress, /almost/... but she's always preferred pants really. On the surface it would seem like more Debbie's thing, long elegant lines, but Lou knows she can work classic when she wants to, and this looks good. 

She feels Debbie's arms slide around her waist, and a kiss to the bump of bone at the base of her neck. 

"...Good shower?"

"Mmhmm... very nice thank you... how's it going?"

"It's good... is dessert under control?"

"Always. What else are having? Can I help?"

"Bruschetta, followed by steak with sweet potato fries and onion rings. You can open the wine and let it breathe? What's for after?"

"Raspberry cinnamon meringues."

"You made meringues?"

"You could sound less surprised?"

Lou laughs and leans back against her. 

"I suppose so..."

She finishes garnishing the starter and picks the plates up as Debbie peels away from her back to open the window, and turns to find the Ocean standing by the table in a sixties style pencil dress that flatters every curve. Lou feels her eyes widen a little. Well. It is a good look, verging on pin up with nothing on her shoulders and a slash of scarlet on her lips. She grins as Debbie looks up and sees her staring. 

"...Can I take it you approve?"

"I do."

"I met the brief?"

"Met and exceeded, just like you always do baby. Do you like mine?"

"I do. I love the way the fabric drapes, and that colour looks amazing on you."

"I do enjoy the drape, it can hide a multitude of sins..."

Lou sets the plates on the table with a clack, and smirks as she watches Debbie's eyes widen, all the possible ramifications of that statement sinking in. 

"I admit mine doesn't leave much to the imagination but I'm pretty sure you'll still appreciate what's underneath."

"I look forward to showing you due appreciation. Hungry?"

"Baby, for you? Always."

The bruschetta is delicious, and the steaks are perfect. Lou's proud despite herself, and Debbie's never been shy about showing her appreciation for food. The candlelight softens the feel of the room, and honestly Lou lives for moments like this. She's always taken pleasure in the ordinary and the domestic, because so much of their lives haven't worked out like that. 

"Thank you baby, that was delicious... you ready for dessert?"

"I've been looking forward to it..."

Debbie smiles, a hint of a blush high on her cheeks, and Lou can tell that although she's trying to hide it she's touched by that. Debbie might not be a good cook (really, that's quite the understatement), but she is a good baker even if she doesn't exercise that very often. 

They get up together and clear the plates, and Debbie gets the meringues out of the fridge. They are impressive, and Lou doesn't try to hide how impressed she is. Debbie's blushing again, and she wouldn't change that for anything. 

"Wow... I'm impressed, Deb. How long did that take?"

"Couple of hours?"

"Worth it."

Debbie laughs as she carries the plates to the table and blows Lou a kiss. 

Lou catches it and tucks it down the front of her jumpsuit with a wink, just to see Debbie blush again. 

After the dessert, Lou settles back in her chair. 

"Mmn... sweet, but not as sweet as you..."

"Not cream-filled enough for you?"

"Not when I know what's coming after?"

"Meaning you?"

"Meaning both of us."

"Promises promises..."

Lou laughs and leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Debbie's mouth. 

"...I'll make good on them if we head upstairs."

"Dishes can wait?"

"Dishes can wait."

The journey upstairs is probably more complicated than it needs to be, and it feels like there are too many limbs involved, but somehow they make it back up to the bedroom, and Lou pins Debbie back against the door. She tastes of cinnamon and raspberry and the wine, beneath that she tastes of Debbie and there is nothing as addictive. When the kiss breaks, full of more teeth and tongue than anything they shared this morning, Lou crowds Debbie, thigh pressed up against her mound, and sucks on her lip. 

"...You want this baby?"

"You know I do... fuck... Lou, please..."

She shifts enough to be able to get a hand behind Debbie and tug her zipper down. What she reveals is enough to make Lou's mouth go dry, pupils blown. Debbie smirks, stretching and arching back against the door as if to show off what she's wearing... and oh, but it's definitely something to show off. 

"...You like?"

Lou is struggling to find words, or even the ability to speak, because there is no blood left in her head whatsoever and she doesn't think her tongue still works (though she's fairly sure the ability will recover). 

"Are... are those..." she licks her lips, trying again, aware of how dazed she sounds, "...Are those the nipple clamps I got you for Christmas?"

"Well, what better time to wear my new jewellery than Valentine's Day?"

"...Fuck."

Lou offers no resistance when Debbie eases her back to shimmy the rest of the way out of her dress. The sight before her is honestly... beyond words, and she's almost considering starting a new religion just to worship Debbie Ocean in this set of lingerie, except that she doesn't want to share this with anybody else.

"Bed?"

"Bed. Now."

Debbie laughs and sways past her, and Lou can't take her eye off the curve of Debbie's ass as she sashays to the bed. Lou has never been gladder that her jumpsuit is easy to get out of, or that she's not wearing anything underneath it. 

She crawls slowly up Debbie's body, wanting to take in every inch of the view in front of her, and the kiss at the summit is sweet and hot and perfect, and Debbie's eyes are soft as she gazes up and Lou knows deep in her bones that there is nobody who could ever compare to this woman.

"...Are you going to be a good girl?"

And Debbie smirks as Lou feels the blood rushing south again. The tip of her tongue traces her lips, and it's all Lou can do not to shudder. 

"...Why break the habits of a lifetime?"

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.miss-candyfloss.com/images/755pl-burgundy-front.jpg - Lou's jumpsuit  
> https://www.lindybop.co.uk/zsa-zsa-navy-white.html - Debbie's dress (no jacket)  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1549/4823/products/MG_3697_edit_155bff26-3db7-41d1-9dad-902590d7c7fd_1920x.jpg?v=1533252806 - Debbie's lingerie  
> https://www.bbc.com/food/recipes/raspberry_cinnamon_60820 - caveat: I have not tested this recipe
> 
> Nipple clamps are a reference to chapter 6 of Mistletoe and Mulled Wine, for details on Lou's tattoos take a look at As Long As You Have Time which is part of my Stay series (you don't need the series for context for that one)


End file.
